Un Complicado Juego de Amor
by Rosi Meloni Duchovny
Summary: Esta historia la escribí hace un tiempo en un libreta y al fin me tome el tiempo para pasarla a la PC. Siempre quise que Mac y Stella estuvieran juntos (aun estoy resentida por esto) así que en esta historia tienen un final feliz. Smacked Forever.
1. El Laboratorio Criminalístico de New Yor

**Un Complicado Juego De Amor **

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada. **

**Nota: Esta historia la escribí hace un tiempo en una libreta, al fin me tome el tiempo para pasarla a la computadora. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirla. **

**Capitulo 1**

**El Laboratorio Criminalístico de New York **

El Laboratorio Criminalístico de New York o CSI, es el laboratorio criminalístico más grande de los Estados Unidos. El CSI Mac Taylor y su compañera la CSI Stella Bonasera dirigen el laboratorio. Mac es un hombre que es muy dedicado a su trabajo, serio y siempre sigue las reglas, por su lado la Stella es muy decidida, inteligente, fuerte pero al mismo tiempo dulce. Mac y Stella a pesar de lo muy diferentes que podían ser, tenían muchas cosas en común, eran muy unidos y mejores amigos.

En el apartamento de Stella:

Uno de los gustos que Stella compartía con Mac era el amor por la música; Stella tocaba el piano y la guitarra y Mac el bajo, a veces les gustaba tocar juntos. Stella se encontraba en el estudio de música que tenía en su apartamento. Ella se encontraba sentada en el piano tocando y cantando "Taking Chaces" de Celine Dion. Mac llego al apartamento y la señora de servicio de Stella, María le abrió la puerta y Mac se fue directamente al estudio, guiado por la voz de Stella que podía escucharse en todo el apartamento. Mac se paro junto a la puerta a esperar que Stella terminara de cantar. Cuando esta lo hizo Mac entro al estudio.

-Muy bonita, Srta. Celine Dion - dijo Mac aplaudiendo y riendo

-Muy gracioso Mac, como siempre escuchando cosas que no deberías, porque no te sientas y tocas un dueto conmigo - dijo Stella riendo

-Me encantaría, pero tú y yo tenemos que irnos, tenemos una reunión con Sinclair - dijo Mac

-Cierto, y de seguro no es por nada bueno - dijo Stella levantándose del piano y tomando su abrigo

Media hora más tarde Stella y Mac se encontraban en la oficina de Sinclair para la reunión.

-Buenas tardes, Taylor, Bonasera - dijo Sinclair haciéndole señas a ambos para que tomaran asiento

-Buena tardes Sr. Sinclair - respondieron ambos mientras se sentaban.

-Bueno CSI tengo que comunicarles una noticia, en 2 semanas tendrán un forense menos, Raymond Ranci se retira así que deben contratar a un nuevo forense y escoger un nuevo jefe de forenses, además de eso la CSI será sometida a remodelación, que deben ser aprobadas por ustedes, el contratista se reunirá con ustedes la semana que viene en la CSI - dijo Sinclair

-Bien, nos encargaremos de todo - dijo Mac

-Bien, así me gusta; bueno eso es todo ya se pueden retirar - dijo Sinclair y Mac y Stella se fueron

En la CSI, Mac empezó a recibir currículos para el trabajo de forense, por su parte Stella estaba trabajando en sus planes para la remodelación de CSI, pero ninguno le comento al otro de sus planes.

Una semana después Mac se encontraba con los 2 últimos candidatos, Chris Woods y Peyton Driscoll. En ese instante Danny se para en la puerta de la oficina y llama a Mac afuera.

-Mac quiénes son esos 2? - pregunto Danny

-Los 2 nuevos aspirantes a forense, unos de ellos tomara el trabajo de Raymond ahora que se retiro - dijo Mac

-Genial, bueno ahora que Sid es el jefe suerte con quien elijas - dijo Danny

-No me he decidido aun, entreviste a 20 personas y quedaron ellos 2, a quien contratarías tu? - dijo Mac

-Contrátala a ella, la muchacha, es linda - dijo Danny riendo

-Eso hare pero que conste que tu lo dijiste, si hace algo mal te culpare a ti - dijo Mac

Danny se retira y Mac vuelve a entrar a la su oficina.

-Bueno, ambos son muy buenos, pero ya he tomado mi decisión; Srta. Driscoll bienvenida a la CSI y Sr. Woods fue un placer - dijo Mac estrechando las manos de ambos

Chris se fue y Mac empezó a explicarle a Peyton como funcionaban algunas cosas en la CSI, dado que esta empezaba a trabajar al otro día.

Esa noche después de que la CSI quedo vacía Stella entro con Ignacio Gil (el contratista escogido por Sinclair), Tyler Davis (un carpintero y diseñador amigo de Stella) y otros 50 hombres más. Stella quería que la remodelación se hiciera en una noche y con Tyler al mando de seguro seria así. Lo que Stella quiere, Stella consigue.

Todos los laboratorios se le colocaron paredes de vidrio, el piso lo cambiaron por uno todo negro brillante, se usaron colores muy vivos para pintar las oficinas, como: el rojo, anaranjado, amarillo ocre y azul. Para las 6am la CSI estaba lista, exactamente como Stella la quería. Luego de que todos los trabajadores se fueron, Stella se dio un baño y se fue a Starbucks a tomar una taza de café. A las 7am los CSI, Lindsay Monroe, Danny Messer, Don Flack, Jessica Angell, Sid Hammerback, Adam Ross, Aiden Burn, Kendall Novak, Jane Parsons, Peyton Driscoll y Mac llegaron a la CSI y observaron todos los cambios asombrados.

-Oh dios mío, que paso aquí, estoy segura de que esto no estaba así cuando me fui anoche - dijo Kendall

-Y a quien le importa que paso, esta increíble - dijo Danny

-Esta lindo, a mí me encanta - dijo Angell

-Jefe, usted hizo todo esto? - pregunto Adam

-No, yo no lo hice, pero la verdad me gusta - dijo Mac

-Y si tú no lo hiciste quien fue - dijo Lindsay

-De seguro fue su Co-directora, porque no le preguntan a ella - dijo Peyton

-Stella! - gritaron todos, excepto Mac y Peyton

-Bueno yo no pregunte su nombre, pero gracias de todos modos - dijo Peyton

En ese momento Stella salió del ascensor y se encontró a todos los chicos en el medio del pasillo observando todo.

-Fuiste tu verdad, tu hiciste todo esto? - pregunto Don prácticamente tirándosele encima

-Pero si eres idiota Flack, claro que fue ella, pero no lo hizo sola - dijo Angell dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Don

-Eso es obvio Angell, a menos que yo no me haya enterado que Stella es la mujer maravilla - dijo Danny riendo

-Chicos basta, vayan a trabajar - dijo Mac...


	2. Peyton Driscoll conoce a Stella Bonasera

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Peyton Driscoll conoce a Stella Bonasera**

Stella y Peyton se estaba retirando con el resto del grupo pero Mac las detuvo y las hizo entrar a su oficina

-Stella, ella es Peyton Driscoll, la nueva forense que tomara el lugar de Raymond; Srta. Driscoll ella es Stella Bonasera, mi compañera, Co-directora de la CSI y su otra jefa - dijo Mac

-Mucho gusto - dijeron ambas mientras estrechaban sus manos

-Srta. Driscoll, ya se puede retirar a trabajar, gracias - dijo Mac y Peyton dejo la oficina

-Porque no me pediste mi opinión para contratar a la nueva forense? - pregunto Stella

-No lo sé la verdad, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, algún problema? - dijo Mac

-No, ya no importa, por lo menos es linda y parece simpática - dijo Stella sonriendo

-Eso si no lo escogí yo, tenía a 2 finalistas y Danny la escogió a ella - dijo Mac riendo

-Eso explica muchísimo, Danny escogió una mujer con la que pueda coquetear - dijo Stella intentando esconder su molestia con una sonrisa

-Muy graciosa, y hablando de cosas que no nos consultamos, que le hiciste a nuestra CSI y como hiciste para que estuviera lista en 1 día?- pregunto Mac

-Le hice un ligero cambio y 50 hombres lograron hacerlo en una noche, porque no te gusta? - dijo Stella

-Guao que impresionante y la verdad me encanta, creo que quedo muy bien - dijo Mac

-Me alegra, bueno me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer - dijo Stella y salió de la oficina luego de que Mac le dedico una sonrisa

Stella se dirigió directo al laboratorio de ADN muy enojada en busca de Danny.

-Hola chicos, Danny, puedes salir un momento - dijo Stella desde la puerta del laboratorio de ADN

-Si claro que paso? - dijo Danny ya afuera del laboratorio

-Danny ya me tiene harta esta forma de ser tuya, aléjate de Peyton, Angell y Kendall; te diría que Aiden pero sé que con ella no te metes, en fin lo que quiero decir es que deja de ser tan mujeriego - dijo Stella

-Guao Stella porque me estás diciendo todo esto, que te hice? - dijo Danny sorprendido

-Nada, es que Mac me dijo que tú escogiste a Peyton para trabajar aquí, te basaste en alguna otra cosa además de su apariencia, que sabes tú quien es esa mujer? - dijo Stella preocupada

-Era una broma Stella, pase por su oficina y él me pregunto así de la nada y yo le dije que ella, la verdad no pensé que me tomaría en serio - dijo Danny

-Ok te creo, la verdad también me parece una locura lo que hizo, pero jamás se lo diría en su cara y si tu lo haces te corto la cabeza; aunque por otro lado si deja de ser tan mujeriego y andar coqueteando con toda mujer que te pasa por el lado, tienes novia por amor de Dios, Lindsay se merece tu respeto - dijo Stella

-Eso sí es cierto y lo siento, es que a veces no puedo evitarlo, trabajo rodeado de hermosas mujeres - dijo Danny y le beso la mano a Stella

-Ya basta de tus bromas soy tu jefa y sienta cabeza de una buena vez - dijo Stella

-No es una broma, lo siento, la única mujer a la que amo es a Lindsay - dijo Danny

-Danny si es verdad lo que me dices entonces haz lo que te digo, te quiero mucho, te lo digo por tu bien - dijo Stella y le dio un besito en la frente

-Ok lo que tu digas jefa - dijo Danny y volvió al laboratorio.


	3. La Cita y El Escándalo

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Nota: Cuando Mac y Stella pelean me parece muy entretenido y excitante, esos dos sí que saben pelear jajaja**

**Capitulo 3**

**La Cita y el Escándalo**

Mac y Stella decidieron que era hora de entrenar en a sus CSI's así que se separaron y formaron 2 equipos. Stella, Don, Angell y Aiden eran un equipo y Mac, Lindsay, Danny y Sheldon eran el otro. Adam, Kendall y Jane trabajaban bien el laboratorio y Sid llevaba a trote la oficina forense, esto obviamente incluía Peyton. Pasaron 2 semanas y todo transcurrió bien, aunque Mac y Stella no trabajaban en ningún caso juntos se seguían viendo a menudo. Por otro lado Peyton le encantaba coquetearle a Mac y este a la vez ni cuenta se daba porque no le interesaba y era sumamente anti parabólico, pero cuando Peyton se lo dijo en su cara no pudo ignorarlo más.

-Hola Mac, puedo hablar contigo - pregunto Peyton al entrar a su oficina

-Claro Peyton, que pasa? - dijo Mac

-No, nada; bueno en realidad quería preguntarte si quisieras salir a cenar conmigo - dijo Peyton

Mac soltó la taza de café que tenía en la mano y este cayó al suelo y se boto todo.

-Estás bien? - pregunto Peyton

-Si estoy bien, solo un poco sorprendido y si saldré a cenar contigo - dijo Mac

-Ok, nos vemos mañana en la noche para la cena, adiós - dijo Peyton y se fue muy contenta

Mac había dicho que si, lo que Peyton no sabía es que él no sabía decirle que no a una mujer, pero en realidad el no quería nada con Peyton y se maldecía así mismo por haber dicho que si mientras limpiaba el café que había derramado.

La noche siguiente como habían quedado Mac y Peyton salieron a cenar a un restaurante italiano. Mac pasó a buscar a Peyton a su apartamento.

-Estas muy guapo Mac - dijo Peyton sonrojada

-Tú también estas muy bonita - dijo Mac un poco incomodo

La cena transcurrió normal, Mac se dedico a escuchar a Peyton hablar de su vida por horas y no hablo nada de él que no tuviera que ver con su trabajo, no se sentía cómodo con ella. A las 9pm la volvió a dejar en su casa.

Era la mañana del lunes en la CSI, y Mac y Stella tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte que toda la CSI tuvo el placer o mejor dicho el horror de escuchar.

-Buenos días Mac - dijo Stella al entrar a su oficina

-Hola Stella - dijo Mac

-Lindsay me dijo que me estabas buscando y que querías hablar conmigo, paso algo? - dijo Stella

-Tengo un nuevo caso, tiene que ver con los chicos Tanglewood, sabes que tenemos historia con ellos - dijo Mac

-Si lo sé, pero porque tengo yo que saber eso? - dijo Stella

-Porque quiero trabajar contigo este caso, además así me asegure de que no te pasara nada si te tengo a la vista - dijo Mac

-Mac tengo un caso grande ahorita, 5 muertos, uno en coma y 2 escenas de crimen diferentes, no tengo tiempo para trabajar en ese caso contigo - dijo Stella un poco enojada y con un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal

-Que acaso no puedes dejar que tu equipo que se encargue de eso y trabajar este caso conmigo - dijo Mac prácticamente gritándole a Stella

-Y que acaso no puedes hacerlo tú solo, además no necesito que me cuides, soy una niña grande y me se cuidar yo sola - dijo Stella ahora si gritando

-Y que tiene de malo que quiera trabajar contigo y difiero de lo que sabes cuidarte sola, si supieras no te meterías en tantos problemas - dijo Mac gritando

-Idiota, no tienes idea de que hablas y no te metas en mi forma de trabajar - grito Stella

-Ya basta, contigo no se puede hablar, vete e insulta a quien se aguante tus insultos porque yo no - grito Mac

-Bien me voy, yo tampoco tengo por qué aguantar tus gritos - grito Stella y tiro la puerta al salir de la oficina de Mac

A fuera de la oficina todos los CSI habían salido de sus oficinas y los laboratorios y se habían quedado fuera de la oficina de Mac escuchándolos muy atentamente. Stella al verlo les grito muy molesta.

-Oigan a caso ustedes no tienen más que hacer, dejen de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y vuelvan a trabajar - grito Stella

Todos corriendo entraron a sus oficinas y laboratorios para huir de Stella.

Más tarde ese día el chisme de la pelea se había corrido por toda la CSI y la oficina forense, estoy hizo que Peyton pensara en el aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Hola Mac, estas bien? - pregunto Peyton al entrar a la oficina de Mac

-Sí, estoy bien - dijo Mac con indiferenciaa y volvió a mirar a su computadora

-Mac, quería preguntarte algo (hace una pausa y luego dice) quieres ser mi novio? - dijo Peyton rápidamente, muy nerviosa

-Que cosa Peyton?, sea lo que sea que quieras si, bien como sea, pero sal de mi oficina que estoy ocupado - dijo Mac sin escuchar una palabra de lo que ella le estaba diciendo

-Hay Mac eso me hace tan feliz - dijo Peyton y fue hasta su silla y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando aun Mac muy sorprendido que no comprendía el porqué de la actuación de Peyton.

Peyton rego por toda la CSI el chisme de que ella y Mac eran novios y Mac lo dejo de esa manera pensando que era la manera perfecta de molestar aun más a Stella. Y funciono aunque ella no se lo admitiera a nadie.

Pasaron 2 semanas y todo seguía igual, Mac y Stella no se dirigían la palabra, no trabajaban juntos, y dirigían la CSI cada quien por su lado y cuando necesitaban algo de el otro usaban a sus CSI's como palomas mensajeras para no tener que verse a la cara, se evitaban a toda costa y les funcionaba muy bien, hasta coordinaron que sus turnos no coincidieran. A su equipo les parecía patético pero a ellos no les importaba y no aceptaban opiniones de nadie.


	4. La Amenaza de Peyton

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Nota: Para el que aun no se haya dado cuenta en serio ODIO a Peyton Driscoll**

**Capitulo 4**

**La Amenaza de Peyton **

Una tarde en la CSI ocurrió un hecho que hizo que Don quisiera asesinar a alguien. Stella se encontraba sola en su oficina ordenando evidencias y haciendo papeleo de una caso que ella y Angell habían resuelto el día anterior pero en ese instante Peyton entro a su oficina con una cara de estar muy enojada.

-Hola Peyton, como estas?, paso algo?, necesitas algo? - pregunto Stella amablemente

-Mira estúpida deja de hacerte la inocente, mas te vale que te mantengas alejada de mi Mac, porque si no tú y tus adorados bebitos CSI's se las van a ver muy feo, voy hacerles la vida un infierno - dijo Peyton y le dio un cacheta y se fue

En lo que Peyton salió de la oficina, Don entra y observa que Stella tiene un lado de su cara roja y está en shock.

-Stella que paso? Que dijo Peyton? - pregunto Don

-Nada - respondió Stella

-Mentira, a mi no me vas a mentir, te conozco muy bien, que fue lo que Peyton te hizo y porque tienes la mitad de la cara roja - dijo Don

-Me dio una cachetada - dijo Stella aun en shock

-Porque? Se volvió loca? - pregunto Don alterado

Stella le cuenta todo de lo que Peyton dijo y Don quedo totalmente asombrado

-Stella tienes que decírselo a Mac - dijo Don

-Estás loco, no voy a decirle nada y tú tampoco, te lo prohíbo; ni que nos fuera a creer, nosotros contra su novia, jajá que risa Don - dijo Stella

A pasar de que Don le hizo caso a Stella y no le conto a Mac, pero si le conto todo a Danny, Lindsay, Angell, Kendall, Adam, Aiden, Sheldon y Jane lo que Peyton le había hecho a Stella y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en decirle a Mac, pero al Stella enterarse que sabían los amenazo para que no le contaran nada a Mac y se encontraba tan paranoica sobre ello que hasta les hizo firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad.


	5. El Ataque de Stella

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Capitulo 5**

**El Ataque de Stella**

Una semana después ocurrido otro incidente que hizo que los CSI's se arrepintieran de haber firmado ese acuerdo, además de sentirse muy culpables

Era de noche en la CSI, el grupo de Stella, Angell, Don y Aiden estaba de guardia y no había más nadie en la CSI.

Stella se encontraba dormida en el sofá de su oficina y tenía todas las luces apagadas. De repente Peyton entro con un bate en la mano muy callada y le dio 4 golpes a Stella en la cabeza hasta que cayó inconsciente en el suelo en donde la termino pateando y luego salió como si nada de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Unos 5 minutos después Angell va a buscar a Stella para ir a una escena a de crimen y en lo que entra a su oficina y enciende la luz ve toda la sangre en la alfombra que sale de la cabeza de Stella, llamo gritando a Don y este salió corriendo de la sala de conferencias al escuchar los gritos de Angell

-Angell que... - dijo Don sin terminar la frase al ver a Stella

-Angell llama a una ambulancia - dijo Don mientras tomando a Stella en sus brazos y intentando detener la sangre poniéndole le presión en la heridas que tenía en la cabeza

En solo minutos la ambulancia llego a la CSI y Don y Angell se fueron con Stella al New York Presbyterian. Al llegar el doctor Castillo y su equipo se llevaron a Stella rápidamente. Las horas pasaron lentamente para Don y Angell en la sala de espera, el doctor Castillo no daba noticias. A las 5am Danny, Lindsay, Aiden, Adam, Sheldon, Kendall y Sid llegaron al New York Presbyterian, y el doctor aun no aparecía y no había rastros de Stella ni de nadie de su equipo.


	6. Mac Preocupado

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Mac preocupado y la loca es la culpable **

A las 6 y 30 el doctor Castillo se presento en la sala al fin a explicarles a los chicos la situación y estado en el que Stella se encontraba

-Doctor, como se encuentra Stella - pregunto Don preocupado

-Stella estará bien, tuvo suerte teniendo en cuenta el daño; tenia contusión en la cabeza, el brazo derecho lo tiene roto y dos costillas rotas, tome fotos y radiografías de todo, es muy obvio que no fue un accidente porque los moretones de las patadas que le dieron empezaron a aparecer, asumo que presentaran cargos en contra del culpable - dijo el doctor Castillo

-Sí, muchas gracias, y cuando podremos verla? - dijo Angell

-En unos minutos, aunque déjeme advertirles algo, aun no se qué daños en su memoria causaron los golpes, pudo haberla perdido o estar perfectamente bien - dijo el doctor Castillo

-Ok entendemos, muchas gracias doctor - dijo Sheldon

Después de que el doctor retirara, una enfermera llevo a los chicos a la habitación de Stella.

Mientras en la CSI, Mac buscaba a su equipo y obviamente no los encontraba por ningún lado.

-Buenos Días, Mac - dijo Jane al verlo entrar al laboratorio de ADN

-Hola Jane, se puede saber en donde esta mi equipo de CSI - dijo Mac

-Están en el hospital desde la madrugada - dijo Jane con un tono de voz preocupada

-Porque?, que ocurrió? - pregunto Mac entre una mezcla de asombro y preocupación

-Entra a la oficina de Stella y lo sabrás - dijo Jane

Mac corrió hasta la oficina de Stella y Jane lo seguía intentando alcanzarlo. Al entrar Mac pudo ver toda la sangre en la alfombra de la oficina

-Jane, que paso aquí?, en donde esta Stella? - dijo Mac asustado

-No lo sabemos, lo único que sí sabemos es que se metieron aquí y intentaron matar a Stella a golpes con un bate - dijo Jane preocupada

-Pero como paso?, como esta ella?, porque no me dices nada, por favor dime - dijo Mac alterado

-Mac te digo la verdad, nadie sabe nada, alguien se metió aquí anoche cuando no había prácticamente nadie, y en cuanto a Stella no sé como esta, Don dijo que llamaría cuando tuviera noticias del doctor - dijo Jane. Ambos estaban preocupados, Mac a pesar de las peleas con Stella no podía ocultar lo mucho que la quería y que le preocupaba; pero por orgullo y machismo no lo admitiría y mucho menos a Jane, aunque ella igual noto su obvia preocupación.

De vuelta en el hospital, Stella despertaba, lo que daba cierto alivio a sus CSI's.

-Hola Stella, como estas?, como te sientes? - pregunto Angell acariciando su cara muy dulcemente

-Bien, aunque me duele mucho la cabeza y por cierto, en donde estoy? - dijo Stella

-Estamos en el New York Presbyterian Hospital querida - dijo Don

-Asumí que era un hospital, pero eso no responde el por qué estoy aquí - dijo Stella

Don y Angell le cuentan a Stella todo lo que ocurrió. Ella se da cuenta inmediatamente que no recuerda nada de ello y mucho menos tiene idea de quien la ataco. Todos se quedaron hay prácticamente todo el día, hasta que Stella como buena jefa en la tarde los mando a que volvieran al laboratorio, aunque Don y Angell no le hicieron caso y se quedaron con ella.

Los chicos ya en el laboratorio estaban desesperados por procesar la evidencia para descubrir quién era el atacante de Stella y atraparlo.

-Bueno definitivamente la atacante es mujer, las huellas en la alfombra son de zapatos puntiagudos de tacón, específicamente unos Jimmy Choo del numero 6 - dijo Danny

-Entonces fue una mujer con mucha fuerza - dijo Lindsay sorprendida

-O con mucha rabia - dijo Aiden esperando que la computadora encontrara resultados de las huellas dactilares

Unos minutos más tarde la computadora dio el resultado y esto molesto a Aiden.

-Oh genial esto no nos sirve - dijo Aiden molesta

-Que ocurrió? - pregunto Sheldon

-Las huellas son de Stella y Angell, la criminal uso guantes - dijo Aiden

-Genial, lo que faltaba, es lista la demente - dijo Danny sarcásticamente

En ese instante Adam, Jane y Kendall entraron corriendo como unos rayos al laboratorio de rastros.

-Qué pasa?, por que corren? - pregunto Lindsay

-Tomamos una muestra de ADN del cabello que encontraste y tenemos una coincidencia - dijo Jane

-La perra maldita lo hizo! - gritaron Kendall y Adam al mismo tiempo

-Cual? - pregunto Danny

-Peyton Driscoll, cual mas, es su cabello - dijo Adam molesto

-Esa loca ya me tiene harta, en lo que Don se entere va a matarla y si vamos al caso yo también quiero estrangularla - dijo Lindsay


	7. MulderScully Vs GorenEames

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Nota: "The X Files" es mi serie favorita en todo el mundo y David Duchovny es el amor de mi vida. Me gustan las Law & Order, mi favorita solía ser SVU, bueno lo es, pero solo hasta la temporada 12. Soy una Sculder, Bensler, Goreames Shipper, por eso escribí esta escena jajaja **

**Capitulo 7**

**Mulder/Scully vs. Goren/Eames**

Más tarde en la noche los chicos volvieron al hospital donde Angell, Don y Stella discutían si "The X Files" era mejor que "Law & Order: Criminal Intent", dos programas de televisión sobre policías.

-Dana Scully es demasiado parecida en su personalidad a Alexandra Eames - dijo Stella

-Mentira, no me parece, pero si te digo que Robert Goren es mejor detective que Fox Mulder - dijo Angell

-Por amor de dios eso no es cierto, aunque admitan que los casos de "The X Files" son ridículamente extraños, pero aparte de eso los detectives de "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" necesitan un psiquiatra con urgencia - dijo Don riendo

-Hola chicos, bueno si ya terminaron su discusión solo me gustaría agregar que en mi opinión David Duchovny y "The X Files" son lo mejor del mundo - dijo Lindsay

-Tú solo le eliges porque David es bonito, pero todos sabemos que "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" es mejor; y cambiando el tema, ya procesaron la evidencia y ya saben quién fue el desquiciados que ataco a Stella? - dijo Angell

-Corrección, una desquiciada fue la que lo hizo - dijo Kendall

-En serio? Una mujer? - dijo Angell sorprendida

-No me digas que fue Peyton, porque te juro que le parto la cara - dijo Don molesto

-Si ella misma fue - dijo Danny enojado

-Pero no entiendo que le hice yo a esa mujer - dijo Stella

-Nada, ella está loca y además paranoica que cree que todas las mujeres sobre la faz de la tierra quieren arrebatarle a su querido Mac - dijo Sheldon

- Y el que ni siquiera le presta atención - dijo Lindsay y todos en la habitación menos Stella rieron


	8. Tony Lampard, The New Scotland Yard

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Tony Lampard, The ****New Scotland Yard y el Veneno**

Dos semanas después del ataque Stella volvió a la CSI y como era de esperarse ella y Mac seguían sin hablarse. Pero lo que Stella no sabía era lo preocupado que Mac estaba por ella, siempre que tenia oportunidad le preguntaba a sus CSI si ya tenían idea de quien había atacado a Stella y si ella se encontraba bien, sus CSI obviamente no le decían nada sobre quien lo hizo, el acuerdo con Stella seguía en pie y sabían que ella los mataría si le decían una palabra a Mac

Un mes después nada había cambiado, los insultos y la torturas de Peyton hacia los CSI's y Stella empeoraban cada día, claro que Mac no sabía porque ella se comportaba amablemente, prácticamente una santa cada vez que Mac estaba cerca o en su defecto presente en el lugar.

Los CSI's esperaban la vista del CSI Tony Lampard, jefe de la policía de The New Scotland Yard, también ex director de la CSI de Londres. Este venia como parte de un programa de cooperación entre la NYPD y The New Scotland Yard organizado por la Interpol. El lunes en la mañana el CSI Lampard llego a la CSI.

-Buenos días, estoy buscando a los CSI Bonasera y Taylor, sabe en donde se encuentran? - dijo Tony con un acento británico que le causo risa a Jane porque le parecía al suyo.

-Buenas; probablemente se encuentren en sus oficinas - respondió Jane y le indico por donde se encontraban las mismas.

Pero cuando se dirigía hacia la oficina Stella se lo tropieza en el pasillo.

-Perdón, disculpe, no lo vi, se encuentra bien?, le puedo ayudar en algo - dijo Stella apenada

-Estoy bien, gracias; busco a los jefes de la CSI, me puede decir en donde encontrarlos - dijo Tony sonriendo

-No es necesario, ya la encontró, soy la CSI Stella Bonasera, una de las jefas de esta CSI - dijo Stella con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano de Tony.

-Srta. Bonasera, que gusto encontrarla, soy el CSI Tony Lampard de Londres - dijo Tony con voz de estar aliviado

-Ah sí, me avisaron que usted llegaría hoy y por favor llámeme Stella - dijo Stella sonriendo

Stella dedico el resto de su día a todo lo que estaba involucrado con la vista de Tony. Le mostro la CSI, le presento a otros CSI y le explico y le mostro los procedimientos y equipos con los que trabajaban. Tony por su lado está sorprendido por todo y encantado por la hospitalidad de Stella y el resto de los CSI.

En la tarde, a eso de las 6pm los CSI's se reunieron en el comedor para merendar; Stella le encantaba cocinar y siempre ha tenido a sus CSI's muy mimados en todo los aspectos así que generalmente cocinaba galletas y brownis con helado para ellos. Tony también se encontraba hay y Stella estaba empeñada en que el probará sus brownis.

-Tenías razón, estos son los mejores brownis que he probado en toda mi vida - dijo Tony

-Eso es cierto, ella es la mejor, mi chef personal - dijo Danny abrazando a Stella mientras se atragantaba con una galleta por hablar con la boca llena

Todos es la habitación rieron y continuaron comiendo. Al rato Stella le pidió a una de sus CSI's aprendices, Patricia, que le fuera a comprar un late de vainilla y crema. Al rato Patricia regresa con el café y se lo entrega a Stella y esta lo toma; pero solo momentos después empieza a sentirse mareada y se desmaya. Todos se abalanzaron sobre ella e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que no respiraba, así que Don y Tony le aplicaban RCP mientras Danny llamaba una ambulancia.

5 minutos después ya se encontraban en el New York Presbyterian y el doctor Castillo y su equipo se la llevan en lo que los paramédicos cruzan la puerta con ella. Media hora después el doctor Castillo entra en la sala donde se encuentran más de 30 CSI's muy preocupados.

-Quien de ustedes será el que me va a explicar que es lo que está pasando? - dijo el doctor Castillo molesto

-Qué? - dijeron los CSI's a coro y en shock

-Hace un mes y medio me trajeron a Stella con golpes en la cabeza, ahora es envenenamiento, eso sin contar los múltiples moretones y cortadas; así que explíquenme que está pasando, soy su doctor y amigo, tengo derecho a saberlo - dijo el doctor Castillo

Todos voltearon a ver a Patricia que estaba tan sorprendida como el resto de ellos.

-Se puede saber por qué demonios envenenaste a Stella? - pregunto Don con una cara de apunto de matarla

-Yo no lo hice - grito Patricia

-Stella no comió nada, solo tomo el café que tú le compraste, tú lo hiciste - grito Danny

-No lo hice, ni siquiera compre ese café; cuando salí del comedor Peyton estaba ahí y me dijo que iba para Starbucks así que le dije que si podía comprar el café de Stella y ella lo hizo, lo trajo y yo se lo di a Stella, no le puse nada, jamás le haría nada a Stella, la adoro - dijo Patricia

-Mujer pero que idiota e ingenua eres, Peyton fue la que lo hizo, no sería la primera vez, ella fue quien golpeo Stella, toda la CSI lo sabe, nada mas a ti se te ocurre dejar algo para Stella con la persona cuyo propósito en la vida al parecer es matarla - dijo Lindsay

-Y si saben quien lo hizo explíquenme porque demonios no está en la cárcel - dijo el doctor Castillo alterado

Porque Stella no quiere - gritaron todos a coro

-Doctor y con que la demente esa enveneno a Stella? - pregunto Sheldon

- Cianuro, que suerte que no se tomo el café completo, habría muerto de seguro - dijo el doctor Castillo

-Pero va a estar bien verdad? - pregunto Danny preocupado

-Por supuesto, le estamos haciendo un lavado, mañana mismo se podrá ir - dijo el doctor Castillo y se retiro

Al día siguiente por la tarde Stella ya se encontraba de vuelta en su oficina y Tony iba camino a la misma.

-Buenas Tardes, Srta. Bonasera, como se encuentra? - pregunto Tony

-Pero que problema contigo, dime Stella! - dijo Stella riendo

-Ok, y como te sientes? - dijo Tony

-Bien, muy bien la verdad; lamento que estuvieras aquí para presenciar todo lo que paso ayer, lo siento - dijo Stella seriamente

-Ni te preocupes, me alegra haber estado aquí y lamento no haber podido ir al hospital, problemas en Londres; estoy agradecido de que no fuera nada grave; pero ya no importa, quiero hablar contigo de algo más importante - dijo Tony

-Gracias, y por supuesto que querías decirme? - dijo Stella

-Bueno para empezar hace algunos meses mi CSI sufrió unos cambios muy duros, la co-directora se transfirió, a mi me ascendieron y bueno entre otras cosas, pero básicamente eso mi CSI quedo sin jefes y mis jefes me pidieron que contratara a un nuevo jefe y quisiera ofrecerte en puesto de directora de la CSI de Londres, si quieres - dijo Tony esperanzado, deseando que Stella dijera que si

-Qué? En Londres?, no lo sé, me encantaría, pero... - dijo Stella en shock

-Sabes que, antes que digas que no, porque no vamos a cenar y conversamos sobre esto, a ver si con mi encantos, velas y un buen vino te convenzo - dijo Tony sonriendo

-Bueno me parece una gran idea - dijo Stella riendo mientras tomaba abrigo para salir


	9. Bienvenida a Londres

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Nota: Me encantan todas las CSI´s a pesar de que NY sea mi favorita de las 3. Soy una Grillows shipper también jajaja. **

**Capitulo 9**

**Bienvenida a Londres**

Cuando Tony y Stella iban saliendo Don venia entrando y Stella lo detuvo un momento y le dijo algo en el oído.

-Don, cariño, por favor me puedes cubrir un rato que voy a salir - dijo Stella y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ok, no hay problema - dijo Don

Mientras bajaban las escaleras Stella se dio cuenta que no tenía su llaves y regreso a su oficina a buscarlas. Cuando volvió a las escaleras se encontró a Peyton quien iba subiendo, y esta al ver a Stella no pudo resistir el hecho de no insultarla o hacerle algo malo.

-Hola ridícula, te vas?, desearía que te fueras para siempre - dijo Peyton y la empujo por la escalera. Peyton subió riendo mientras que abajo Danny atrapo a Stella.

-Stella, estas bien?, que ocurrió? - pregunto Danny

-Estoy bien, Peyton me empujo por las escaleras, típico; me voy, estoy apurada, gracias - dijo Stella y salió del laboratorio

Tony la esperaba en el estacionamiento.

-Voy a aceptar tu oferta del puesto en Londres - dijo Stella

-Guao, que paso?, ya lo pensaste tan rápido? - dijo Tony en sorprendido

-Sí, ya lo pensé, es lo correcto. Pero aun así iremos a cenar - dijo Stella

-Ok - dijo Tony riendo

A la mañana siguiente Stella le comunico a Don que se iba de la CSI y le pidió que le escribiera la carta de transferencia y Don acepto a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con el hecho de que ella se fuera.

Esa misma tarde Don dejo la carta de transferencia en la oficina de Mac. A las 2 horas las fue a buscar y la encontró firmada, aunque no vio a Mac por ningún lado. Tomo la carta y se dirigió a llevársela a Stella quien se encontraba en su oficina hablando con Gerard, Sinclair y Evans.

-Buenas tardes a todos; Stella aquí está la carta, ya la firmo - dijo Don

-No me la des, no quiero ni verla, dásela a ellos - dijo Stella señalando a Gerard, Sinclair y Evans

Cuando estos vieron la firma en la carta y sobre lo que la misma trataba se sorprendieron

-No sé que me sorprende más, el hecho de que te quieras ir o el hecho de que Mac lo vaya a permitir - dijo Evans mirando fijamente a Stella

-Mira si me quedo me matan, prefiero irme lejos antes de sentirme miserable o terminar en la mesa de Sid - dijo Stella

-Ok, y cuando te vas? - pregunto Gerard

-Pasado mañana, hoy es mi último día aquí; si soy sincera estoy triste y emocionada, irme me entristece, pero Londres es una gran oportunidad, será increíble - dijo Stella

-Si tienes razón, te ira excelente - dijo Evans y la abrazo

Dos días después, en la mañana Don, Angell, Lindsay, Danny, Sheldon, Aiden, Sid, Kendall, Jane, los miembros de la CSI de las Vegas Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara, Greg, Ray, Wendy, David, Morgan y los miembros de la CSI de Miami Horatio, Calleigh, Natalia, Eric y Ryan se encontraban en Starbucks; era el día en que Stella se iba a Londres y los chicos la esperaban para darle una sorpresa, esta al llegar y verlos a todos quedo en shock.

-Sorpresa! - gritaron todos

-Chicos que hacen todos aquí? - pregunto Stella

-Que pretendías irte sin despedirte, con nosotros no funciona así, por lo menos nos vamos a emborrachar con café, si es que eso es posible - dijo Danny riendo

-Aww que dulces son ustedes - dijo Stella sonriendo y muy conmovida por el gesto de sus amigos.

Todos se sentaron y pidieron el desayuno mientras tomaban café y contaban historias de casos y anécdotas que tuvieron todos juntos.

Una hora más tarde llego el momento de que Stella tomara su avión y todos la acompañaron al aeropuerto. Al llegar todos estaban muy tristes, todos abrazaron a Stella, las chicas lloraban y cuando llego el turno de Don de abrazarla, este no quería soltarla.

-No te vayas hermana de mi corazón, no me dejes solo - murmuro Don a Stella mientras la tenía en sus brazos

-Lo siento, te voy a extrañar mucho y te quiero mucho - dijo Stella, le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo soltó y fue a tomar su avión.

Stella viajaba en su propio avión privado, sola con los pilotos, una aeromoza y su Poodle; este le traía recuerdos felices, se llamaba Mac, porque había sido un regalo de él, hace solo 4 meses en su cumpleaños, antes de Peyton, cuando todo era menos complicado.

10 horas después Stella ya se encontraba en Londres. Al llegar Tony la esperaba en el aeropuerto.

-Hola Stella, Bienvenida a Londres, como estuvo tu vuelo - dijo Tony

-Genial, un avión solo para 4 personas y una perro, no podría ser más cómodo - Dijo Stella sujetando fuerte la correa Mac quien quería salir corriendo al ver a toda la gente.

-Bueno dime qué quieres hacer primero, quieres ir a tu casa y descansar o quieres ir a la CSI a ver todos y conocer a tus nuevos empleados - pregunto Tony

-Ok, preferiría ir a mi casa y ir a la CSI mañana a primera hora, creo que es muy tarde - dijo Stella sonriendo

Stella en Londres iba a vivir en una casa que había heredado del profesor Papakota. Este al morir le había dejado todas sus pertenencias y mucho dinero. La casa quedaba aproximadamente a 15 minutos de la CSI, a Tony le parecía una casa gigantesca para que viviera Stella sola.

-Stella la casa es hermosa, pero no crees que te sentirás un poco sola en una casa tan grande - dijo Tony

-Gracias, y no lo creo, estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola, la historia de mi vida - dijo Stella sonriendo por fuera aunque se sentía triste por dentro

Mientras en New York eran las 6:30 pm y en la CSI Don no hacía nada que no fuera pensar en la partida de Stella. En el comedor este parecía estar mirando al espacio, solo parado hay sin hacer nada.

-Don, que pasa, es por Stella verdad? - pregunto Angell al ver que Don veía la taza de café de Stella que se encontraba aun el gabinete junto a las del resto de los CSI's.

-Si es cierto, hace unas horas que se fue y ya la extraño - dijo Don

- Lo sé, te entiendo, yo también la extraño pero entiende que esto es lo mejor para ella, aunque no sea lo mejor para nosotros - dijo Angell dándole un golpecito suave en su espalda

Al día siguiente en Londres Stella y Tony se dirigían a la CSI de Londres donde los empleados esperaban ansiosos y preocupados a su nueva directora. Al llegar a la CSI Tony los convoco a todos a la sala de conferencias.

-Buenas tardes, ella es la CSI Stella Bonasera, la nueva directora de esta CSI - dijo Tony con Stella a su lado

-Un gusto conocerla - respondieron todos

-Bueno los dejo con la CSI Bonasera para que ella les explique sus reglas y todo lo referente a cómo va a hacer todo de ahora en adelante - dijo Tony y se retiro de la sala de conferencias

-Hola chicos, déjenme decirles que me alegra estar aquí con todo ustedes y espero que todos trabajemos bien juntos. Tengo entendido que no hay co-director aquí así que se me ocurrió la idea de que ustedes competirán por ese puesto, será una forma para yo conocerlos, además de poder ver quien está realmente capacitado para tomar ese puesto, alguna pregunta? - dijo Stella

-Todos participaremos en la competencia? - pregunto Isabella Watson, una técnica de laboratorio.

-No en realidad, los forenses no participaran de la competencia, el resto por supuesto, los evaluare a todos - dijo Stella y los CSI asistieron en señal de que entendían.

Pasaron 4 días y en New York todo el ambiente de la CSI era tenso, extraño y complicado. Peyton y sus insultos hacia todos parecían empeorar y nadie hacia nada para detenerla.

-Hola idiotas, que pasa?, están todavía mal por lo de Stella, hay que lastima, es que acaso no se dan cuenta de bien que estamos sin ella (hizo una pausa y luego dijo) miren estúpidos si ustedes me estorban o hacen algo para vengarse les juro que deshago de todos ustedes también, antes de que puedan decir CSI - dijo Peyton con una sonrisa macabra.

Nadie le dijo nada o abrió la boca para emitir un solo sonido, esto hizo que David Fox, un técnico de laboratorio omitiera su opinión sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Por qué no dijeron nada, van a dejar que insulte a Stella, a todos nosotros y se pasee por la CSI como si fuera la dueña? - dijo David

-David, empiezo a pensar que tu no comprendes, Stella era nuestra estatua de la libertad por así decirlo, indestructible, nuestra fortaleza y defensa, Peyton la tumbo y nosotros nos quedamos desprotegidos - dijo Don seriamente pero también con una voz un poco triste

-Pues más les vale que hagan algo, no pueden dejar que ella ande por aquí como si fuera la dueña o la CSI se va a venir abajo y te aseguro que a Stella no le gustaría eso - dijo David

Una semana después las cosas comenzaban a calmarse en New York, claro si no se tomaba en cuenta los insultos de Peyton; pero en Londres era el último día de la competencia y la mayoría de los CSI se comportaban como frenticos. Esa misma tarde Stella convoco a una reunión para anunciar quien sería su nuevo compañero y co-director de la CSI.

-Buenas Tardes Chicos, voy a ser directa con esto, algunos de ustedes lo hicieron muy bien y otros perdieron la cabeza y creyeron que esto era un concurso para ser mi asistente personal, cosa que no es así; así que sin más preámbulos mi nuevo compañero y co-director es: Justin Cook, felicitaciones CSI - dijo Stella sonriendo

Todos aplaudieron mientras Justin aun seguía en shock e intentando creer lo que acababa de oír.

Pasaron dos semanas y Justin lo hacía genial como Co-director, se había acostumbrado rápido a ser el compañero de la jefa y Stella ya le había empezado a agarrar cariño. También Stella seguía en contacto con sus adorados amigos en New York. Todo parecía de alguna manera haber encontrado una forma de arreglarse.

Pero como es normal entre policías nada queda tranquilo por mucho tiempo. El lunes en la mañana Gerard, Evans y Sinclair fueron hasta la oficina de Mac para conversar con él.


	10. La Gran Sorpresa de Mac

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Capitulo 10**

**La Gran Sorpresa de Mac**

-Buenos días Mac - dijeron Gerard y Evans al entrar a la oficina

-Hola, buen día - dijo Mac

-Mac, tenemos que hablar del hecho que ha pasado 1 mes y tus aun no contratas una nueva co-directora, tienes que hacerlo Mac, es tu deber - dijo Evans

-Que?Porque?, Stella es la co-directora, acaso presento la renuncia? - dijo Mac en shock

-Mac, Stella se fue hace 4 semanas a Londres, tu firmaste su traslado, lo olvidaste? - dijo Gerard sorprendido

-Yo no firme nada, es que acaso se volvieron locos, nunca dejaría que Stella se fuera a ningún sitio - dijo Mac alterado

-Si tu no lo firmaste, quien lo hizo?, no creo a Stella capaz de falsificar tu firma - dijo Evans

-Tienen la carta todavía? - pregunto Mac

-Si, en mi oficina, porque? - dijo Gerald

-Voy a hacer una pequeña prueba, el falsificador va a caer - dijo Mac

Gerard busco la carta y se la entrego a Mac y este la llevo al laboratorio y comenzó a buscar huellas y rastros para averiguar quién había falsificado su firma. En la tarde Gerald y Evans volvieron y se encontraron con una respuesta.

-Y entonces Mac ya sabes quién falsifico tu firma? - pregunto Gerald

-No, pero tengo demasiados sospechosos - dijo Mac

-A que te refieres con eso? - pregunto Evans

-Te explico; encontré huellas en la carta, pero solo de Don y ustedes 2, y como ustedes no fueron y no creo que Don lo haya hecho, eso no me lleva a nada; también encontré rastros de talco, del que se usa dentro de los guantes, esto quiere decir que el falsificador debe trabajar aquí, lo que quiere decir que estamos hablando de más de 100 sospechosos entre CSI's, detectives, técnicos de laboratorio y forenses - dijo Mac

-Ok, tienes razón, y entonces que vas a hacer? - dijo Gerald

-1ero hablar con mi equipo, tienen muchas cosas que explicarme; 2do Atrapar al que falsifico mi firma, despedirlo y arrestarlo si es posible y 3ero recuperar a mi compañera cueste lo que cueste - dijo Mac muy seriamente, hasta el punto en que asusto a Evans su determinación

Esa misma noche después de que todo el laboratorio quedo vacio Mac convoco a una reunión con su equipo. Mac estaba enojado y los chicos podían notarlo desde la luna sin necesidad de un telescopio.

-Ustedes están en un gran problemas; 1ero por no decirme que Stella se había ido, 2do porque sé que uno de ustedes debió haber falsificado mi firma en carta de transferencia, nadie más en esta CSI tiene motivos para hacerlo, ustedes son los únicos que lo harían para ayudar a Stella, quiero saber quien lo hizo? - dijo Mac enojado

Todos los chicos se miraron unos a los otros y comprendieron sin decirse una sola palabra que todos estaban pensando lo mismo, Peyton había falsificado la firma de Mac

-Hablen ahora o los despediré a todos - grito Mac

-Mira Mac por más que queramos hablar no podemos - dijo Jane

-Porque no pueden? Quiero saberlo ahora - dijo Mac un poco más calmado

-Porque Stella nos hizo firmar un contrato de confidencialidad y amenazo con matarnos a todos si te decíamos algo - dijo Danny

-Oigan pero el acuerdo dice sobre no hablar, mas no dice nada sobre no mostrarle - dijo Sheldon

-Cierto; Aiden ve a buscar la evidencia al almacén, Kendall llama al doctor Castillo y que te envié las fotos de la operación de Stella, Hawkes busca los videos de las cámaras escondidas - dijo Don

Mac no comprendía nada; Al cabo de unos 15 minutos Sheldon había conectado su laptop a la pantalla gigante de la sala de conferencias y Aiden y Kendall tenían la mesa llena con un monto de carpetas.

-Jefe, siéntese, esto lo dejara con la boca abierta - dijo Adam

-Mac estos videos que te voy a mostrar lo filmaron unas cámaras que instale en la CSI luego de que a Stella la atacaran en su oficina y si lo hice sin tu autorización y la de Stella pero después me castigas por eso - dijo Sheldon

Este le mostro todos los videos que las cámaras habían filmado de Peyton insultando a todos en la CSI y a Stella; incluso también los video de cuando Peyton tiro a Stella por las escaleras y le clavo un bisturí en brazo. Luego le mostraron la evidencia que probaba que Peyton había sido la que le había golpeado a Stella con el bate y también la había envenenado. Mac no podía decir una sola palabra, no sabía ni que pensar y mucho menos que decir, estaba en shock.


	11. La Verdadera Peyton Driscoll

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Capitulo 11**

**La Verdadera Peyton Driscoll**

En Londres Stella, Tony y su esposa Sabrina estaban cenando en un restaurante cerca del rio. Stella recibió un mensaje de Don que decía que Mac se había enterado de todo lo que había hecho Peyton, aunque omitió lo de la falsificación porque no quería alarmar a Stella más de lo que el sabia que esta se alteraría. Stella al leer el mensaje se enojo muchísimo y Sabrina y Tony obviamente lo notaron.

-Qué pasa?, está todo bien? - pregunto Sabrina

-Sí, voy a matar a uno de mis CSI en New York cuando tenga la oportunidad - dijo Stella molesta

-Y eso porque? - pregunto Sabrina

-Por no saber mantener su boca cerrada - dijo Stella enojada

-Ok, entonces hicieron algo horrible - dijo Tony

-No querido, lo que hicieron es catastrófico; le dijeron algo a mi antiguo compañero algo sobre su novia Peyton que jamás debió haberse enterado - dijo Stella

-Peyton, yo también tuve una novia llamada así y la odio, trabajaba en la CSI como forense, cuando Sabrina y yo todavía éramos los directores; esa loca intento matar a Sabrina; Justin no te conto la historia?, por culpa de ella fue que encontraste la CSI un desastre, fue todo su culpa, intente arrestarla cuando me entere de todo, pero se escapo - dijo Tony

-OMG no puedo creerlo, dios mío esa historia es exactamente la mía - dijo Stella sorprendida

-Tony tiene que ser la misma Peyton Driscoll, no puedo creer de que lo haya hecho otra vez, seria la cuarta ya - dijo Sabrina

-Que quieres decir con la cuarta vez? - pregunto Stella en shock

-Es lo que ella hace todo el tiempo, se convierte en la novia del director y intenta matar a la co-directora; lo hizo en Alemania, en Bulgaria la CSI no tuvo tanta suerte como nosotras, a ella la mato; luego vino aquí pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de quién era en verdad ya era muy tarde se había escapado, Stella tenemos que ir a New York, si todavía esta hay podemos atraparla antes de que lo vuelva a hacer - dijo Sabrina

-Dios tienen razón, tengo que ir a New York, me mataría si algo le pasa algo a mis CSI por mi culpa - dijo Stella

-Stella nosotros vamos contigo, solo seré feliz el día que vea a esa bruja pudriéndose en prisión y pagando todo lo que hizo - dijo Tony

-Ok nos vamos ahorita mismo - dijo Stella

A las 7pm Stella, Tony, Sabrina y Justin (quien al enterarse de donde estaba Peyton se unió al viaje) despegaron de Londres rumbo a New York. Era un vuelo largo de 8 horas; Tony, Sabrina y Justin estaban dormidos, pero Stella no podía dormir nada, la preocupación no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, el solo pensar que había dejado a sus queridos CSI con una asesina la tenia loca. Mientras Don intentaba llamar a Stella con desesperación, pero obviamente a miles de metros de altura el celular de Stella no tenia señal.

A 10pm llegaron a New York, era la hora local considerando la diferencia de horario, parecía una locura, haber tenido 8 horas de vuelo y aun así haber llegado al destino solo 3 horas después de haber salido.

Al aterrizar Stella y su grupo se dirigieron a la CSI; Stella los conocía muy bien, estaba casi segura que Don, Sid y Mac todavía se encontraban ahí. Pero al llegar ahí se encontró con una sorpresa, una situación de la cual no tenía la menor idea.

-Stella! - grito Don al verla y corrió hacia ella

-Hola mi corazón - dijo Stella casi llorando al verlo

-Que haces aquí? - pregunto Don

-Es una larga historia, pero necesito saber en donde esta Peyton ahora - dijo Stella

-Acabas de llegar y vas a preguntar por la bruja esa - dijo Don

Stella ni siquiera respondió porque en ese instante noto que Mac seguido de los CSI´s de La CSI de Las Vegas, Miami y New York entraron al vestíbulo

-Ok, alguien me puede explicar que hacen todos ustedes aquí a esta hora - dijo Stella sorprendida

-Lo sabemos todo y vamos a darle su merecido a la bruja de una vez por todas - dijo Catherine

-Asumo que hablan de Peyton Driscoll verdad?- dijo Justin

-Sí, y por cierto quien eres tú? - pregunto Greg con indiferencia

-Es mi compañero así que respeta Greg - dijo Stella con autoridad

Por el asombro a las palabras de Stella todos se quedaron en silencio, lo que Tony aprovecho para contarles a todos quien era realmente Peyton Driscoll y luego Don explico a Tony, Sabrina y Justin lo que había pasado con Stella y que pretendían arrestar Peyton. Mientras Mac y Stella no decían una palabra, ni siquiera eran capaces de mirarse a la cara. En ese instante Patricia entra corriendo.

-Peyton está aquí en la oficina forense, ya llego - dijo Patricia

-Ok, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Mac entra la despide, termina con ella y nosotros entramos a arrestarla y humillarla - dijo Horatio

-No! - grito Stella y todos voltearon a verla

-Nadie haga lo que Horatio dijo por favor, solo dejemos que se la lleven de nuevo a Inglaterra - dijo Stella

-No, acaso estás loca, yo la tiraría del pico del Empire State si pudiera - dijo Danny

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo Don chocando su mano con Danny

Todos siguieron a Mac a la oficina forense y se quedaron a fuera mientras que Mac entro.

-Hola Peyton, como estas? -dijo Mac

-Bien mi amor y tú?, porque me llamaste y me dijiste que viniera aquí tan tarde, pasa algo? - dijo Peyton sonriendo

-Si Peyton tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante - dijo Mac seriamente

-Sí, sobre qué?- pregunto Peyton emocionada

-Sobre Stella - dijo Mac y Peyton puso una cara de disgusto

-Que hay con ella? -pregunto Peyton con una voz enojada

-Bueno estoy molesto contigo porque tu sabias que Stella se había ido hace 1 mes y ni te molestaste en hacerme el comentario - dijo Mac

-Lo siento, pero acaso tu no firmaste su traslado, además me imagine que no querrías hablar de ello, aunque si me preguntas mi opinión no creo que haya tenido nada ver contigo, seguro se enamoro del CSI británico que vino, según oí que fueron a cenar juntos cuando él estuvo aquí, así seguro la convenció de irse - dijo Peyton mientras todos afuera pensaban que era una hipócrita por decir eso porque ella conocía a Tony.

-Sabes que Peyton esto es lo último que te aguanto, no puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita - dijo Mac

-Mac es que acaso te volviste loco, que te pasa? - dijo Peyton

-Te lo diré para que lo comprendas; estas despedida, por cierto, no te quiero, nunca te quise y te odio tanto como mis CSI´s te odian, vete de aquí, después de todo lo que has hecho lo que te quiero es fuera de mi vista - dijo Mac y Peyton estaba en shock

En ese momento todos entraron y se empezaron a reír de ella mientras que Sid, Danny y Kendall le vaciaron un balde de agua en la cabeza. Peyton no decía una palabra. Stella estaba aferrada a Don y a Justin y no decía nada.

-Ok, me voy, sean miserables cuerda de idiotas que no sirven para nada - dijo Peyton y cuando esta iba saliendo Grissom y Horatio la arrestaron

-Peyton Driscoll, estas arrestada por el homicidio de Kelly Leptien y los intentos de homicidio a Martina Perry, Sabrina Lampard y Stella Bonasera - dijo Horatio poniéndole las esposas

Dos policías se llevaron a Peyton mientras que los CSI´s fueron por la champaña para celebrar. Stella por otro lado se encerró en su antigua oficina y cerro todas las persianas. Unos 2 minutos después Mac entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta con llave y se la metió en el bolsillo.


	12. Volver a Nacer

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Nota: Curiosamente ni CD favorito de Chayanne se llama "Volver a Nacer", es extraño porque me acabo de dar cuenta y fue una total casualidad jajaja **

**Capitulo 12 **

**Volver a Nacer **

-Si viniste a pelear conmigo porque no te dije lo de Peyton por favor vete por donde entraste - dijo Stella

-No, vine a disculparme contigo - dijo Mac dulcemente

-Qué? - dijo Stella sorprendida

-Sí, fui un ciego, un estúpido, un idiota y no me va alcanzar la vida para pedirte disculpas por todo esto, para que me perdones voy a tener que volver a nacer, lo lamento, eres muy importante para mí y sé que te herí eso no me lo voy a perdonar - dijo Mac tomando a Stella de sus manos mientras a esta le habían empezado a correr la lagrimas por sus mejillas

-No es toda tu culpa, yo no te dije la verdad, te mentí, por un lado le tengo miedo a Peyton y por el otro pensé que si te decía no me ibas a creer y le creerías todo a ella - dijo Stella

-Stella no puedo creer que digas eso, no creo que tú entiendas lo mucho que me importas, querida si tú me dices que esa pared es verde creeré que así es aunque la este viendo amarilla - dijo Mac dándole un abrazo

-Mac lo sé ahora y lamento mucho todo esto - dijo Stella dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Stella te quiero demasiado, quédate conmigo, no vuelvas a Londres por favor - dijo Mac abrazándola fuerte

-No me iré, me quedare aquí, lo prometo - dijo Stella

Mac y Stella salieron de la oficina para encontrase con una fiesta afuera, todos bailaban, tomaban champaña celebrando el solo hecho de que Peyton estuviera en prisión. Mac y Stella tomaron una copa y se unieron a la celebración.

2 semanas después.

Después de todo el desastre con Peyton las CSI de Londres y New York intentaban volver a la normalidad. Tony, Sabrina y Justin volvieron a Inglaterra donde Justin se convirtió en el nuevo director de la CSI. En New York Stella volvió a trabajar en la CSI junto a Mac. Estos 2 estaban más unidos que nunca, al parecer intentaban compensarse el uno al otro todo lo que había pasado esos últimos dos meses.


	13. Estoy loco por ella

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Nota: Los fans de Boston por favor no se quejen, NY gano el juego porque es CSINY, yo en realidad no veo beisbol, soy fan del futbol. Forza Juventus. Forza Azzurri.**

**Capitulo 13**

**Estoy Loco por Ella**

Una tarde Stella, Angell, Aiden, Lindsay, Kendall y Jane habían salido de compras y los chicos se habían quedado en la CSI. Mac estaba solo en su oficina mirando fotos de él y Stella e su computadora y de repente los muchachos entraron a la oficina y este minimizo la ventana rápidamente.

-Hola Mac, que estabas viendo en la computadora? - pregunto Don

-Nada importante - dijo Mac pero Don no se lo creyó ni un segundo y fue a hasta la computadora y abrió la ventana y vio las fotos de Stella

-Interesante, estás seguro que no quieres cambiar tu respuesta Mac - dijo Don

-Ya basta Don esto es propiedad privada - dijo Mac

-Mac ya basta de juegos, te voy a hacer la misma pregunta que te hice cuando te atrape mirando fijamente a Stella en ese vestido negro; estas enamorado de ella? - dijo Don seriamente mientras todos esperaban impacientemente la respuesta

-Ok, esta vez te seré sincero, hubo una noche mientras tocábamos una canción juntos que te juro que la hubiera besado si ella no se hubiese levantado de ese piano, Stella me enamoro desde el mismo momento en el que la vi por primera vez, ahora lo que estoy es loco por ella - dijo Mac como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima al decir eso

-Lo sabia! Lo sabia! - grito Don

Pero el resto de los chicos no pudo decir una sola palabra porque en ese mismo momento Stella y las chicas entraron a la oficina

-Que paso Don?, que es lo que sabes? - pregunto Stella sonriendo mientras todos los chicos, especialmente Mac se quedaron en seco

-Nada importante, es que sabía que los Yankees le habían ganado a Boston en el juego de ayer - dijo Don mintiéndole completamente a Stella

-Don querido todo el mundo sabe eso, salió en las noticias esta mañana - dijo Stella riendo

-Y ustedes por que pareciera que hubieran visto un fantasma? - pregunto Lindsay a los chicos

-Nosotros? No que va estamos muy bien, tu eres la que se está imaginando cosas - dijo Sid

-Si como no - dijo Lindsay sarcásticamente

Al otro día todas las chicas ya sabían enterado de lo que Mac había dicho, pero obviamente nadie le dijo una palabra a Stella


	14. El Compromiso de Danny y Lindsay

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Capitulo 14**

**El Compromiso de Lindsay y Danny**

Dos semanas después Danny le pidió a Stella y a Aiden un favor muy especial que casi mata a Stella de un infarto de lo feliz que estaba. Danny les pidió que lo ayudaran a escoger un anillo de compromiso para Lindsay. Ambas estaban encantadas.

4 días después todos en la CSI ayudaron a Danny a emboscar a Lindsay para hacerle la pregunta. Para empezar con el plan Angell invito a Lindsay a comer un helado.

-Hola Lindsay, sabes que en el puente de Brooklyn hay un señor que vende unos helados espectaculares, voy a ir por uno ahorita, me acompañas? - dijo Angell

-Si por supuesto, me caería bien un helado ahorita - dijo Lindsay

Angell y Lindsay fueron por el helado, pero lo que esta no sabía era que todo era una trampa y que el resto de la CSI ya se encontraba en el puente Danny tenía el anillo en el bolsillo y estaba listo para hacer la pregunta. Al llegar Lindsay y Angell empezaron a caminar por el puente buscando al señor de los helados que Lindsay no te tenía la menor idea de que no existía tal señor.

-En donde esta Angell, no lo encuentro - dijo Lindsay

-Hey Lindsay ven a ver esta vista - grito Angell

Lindsay se acerco y vio el paisaje de new york, el montón de edificios con luces de noche era precioso, pero uno en especial llamo su atención por que las luces formaban un mensaje que decía "LM te casarías conmigo, te amo DM". Lindsay leyendo no se dio cuenta que Angell se había retirado de su lado y Danny había tomado su lugar, y detrás de ellos dos se encontraba el resto de la CSI y las chicas tenían cada una rosa roja en sus manos

-Esta lindo verdad Angell - dijo Lindsay y en eso momento volteo y se dio cuenta de que Danny estaba arrodillado a su lado

-Si está muy bello mi amor, y cuál es tu respuesta? - dijo Danny

Lindsay pego un grito de asombro y en ese momento fue que noto que todos estaban ahí reunidos esperando su respuesta.

-Si por supuesto que si me quiero casar contigo - dijo Lindsay y lo abrazo y beso. Después Danny le puso en anillo y las chicas le dieron las rosas y los felicitaron.

Media hora después las CSI de las Vegas y Miami se reunieron con los miembros de CSI NY, con excepción de Danny y Lindsay, en un bar de policías en Manhattan.

-Entonces es en serio?, Danny Messer se comprometió - grito Ryan

-Ryan ! - gritaron todos

-Qué?, solo preguntaba, es que me parece casi imposible, Danny es un mujeriego inapto igual a mí, en serio no puedo creer que se vaya a casar - dijo Ryan

-Definitivamente no te entiendo, porque si no mal recuerdo tú te casaste hace 2 años con Alex - dijo Stella

-Sí pero igualmente estamos hablando de Danny - dijo Ryan

-Suficiente, Ryan entiende que la gente cambia de parecer sobre el matrimonio cuando conoce al amor de su vida, ahora sonríe y brindemos por Lindsay y Danny - dijo Don mirando a Angell con una sonrisa

-Ok pero aun así es cierto que los únicos matrimonios que funcionan son entre policías; un policía casado con alguien que no lo es no duran mucho, máximo 2 años - dijo Kendall

-Eso es una tontería, yo no lo creo - dijo Aiden

-Ya va, párenlo hay; no es que los matrimonios que no son entre policías no funcionan, algunos sí, pero lo cierto es que los entre policías tienen más chances de funcionar - dijo Stella

-Ok pero tal vez no todos - dijo Aiden

-Es que obviamente tiene que ser la persona correcta, se juega con las misma reglas de que si no fueras policía - dijo Stella

-Ok, como tú digas, cásate con un policía y después hablamos - dijo Aiden y todos rieron

La noche siguió de lo más animada. Como a la medianoche todos comenzaron a irse. Mac y Stella decidieron irse a pesar de que todos sus CSI's seguían festejando. Stella le dijo a Catherine en el oído antes de irse que cuidara de sus bebitos y esto a Catherine la mato de la risa aunque ella sabía que ella misma también era así con respecto a sus propios CSI's.

Al salir Mac y Stella se montan en la camioneta, Stella creía que iban a su casa, pero Mac tenía otros planes.


	15. Los Planes de Mac

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Capitulo 15**

**Los Planes de Mac**

-Stella, tengo hambre, tu quieres comer algo? - dijo pregunto Mac

-Ok, si tienes hambre vamos a comer - dijo Stella

Mac condujo hasta su restaurante favorito. Al llegar, Stella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que Mac tenía esto planeado.

-Buenas Noches Sr Taylor, ya tenemos lista su mesa - dijo la anfitriona Anabella Russo

La anfitriona llevo a Mac y Stella hasta su mesa, en donde habían rosas anaranjadas (las favoritas de Stella) y velas, muy romántico; a pesar de que era medianoche todavía había gente en el restaurante, por eso es que dicen que New York es la ciudad que nunca duerme.

-Mac, me puedes explicar que está pasando aquí, porque seamos honestos de que es muy obvio que tú planeaste esto - dijo Stella

-Qué?, acaso no puedo cenar con mi compañera; mira te mentí porque es casi imposible sacarte del laboratorio, aunque yo no soy quien para criticar eso porque soy igual que tu, pero el punto es que quería que saliera a cenar conmigo y hablar de cosas que no estén relacionadas con algún cadáver - dijo Mac

-Pero yo he salido a cenar contigo, fuimos a la exhibición y esa vez en el parque, aunque tienes razón en que es lindo hablar de algo que no implique una visita a la morgue - dijo Stella

-Cierto, pero con respecto a lo de cenar eso que tú dices no cuenta - dijo Mac

-Cada día me convenzo mas de que lo que tú dices eso es, eres machista sabias - dijo Stella riendo

-Machista!, eso es un chiste, como se ve que no conociste a mi papa, el sí que era machista, si estuviera vivo me gritaría diciendo que te doy mucha libertad - dijo Mac riendo y Stella también reía

Mac y Stella se divirtieron mucho el resto de la cena, tomando vino y hablando de tonterías. Más tarde como a las 2am ambos dejaron el restaurante, pero Mac no llevo a Stella a su casa, fueron a caminar por la playa mientras comían helado.

-Mac se que quieres decirme algo, dime qué?, desde hace unas semanas me he dado cuenta que me estas ocultando algo, ahora más te vale que escupas la sopa - dijo Stella riendo

-En serio?, como sabes que quiero decirte algo? - pregunto Mac sorprendido

-Fácil, soy mujer, soy muy intuitiva, además de ser la mejor CSI del mundo - dijo Stella riendo

-Entonces ya debes saber que te voy a decir y que voy a hacer - dijo Mac colocándose frente a Stella y muy cerca de ella

-Oye, me doy cuenta que ocultas algo mas no que ocultas, no leo las mentes - dijo Stella sonriendo

-A veces me parece que si - dijo Mac

-Pues no, así que ayúdame a saber que está pasando aquí - dijo Stella ahora nerviosa porque le parecía que Mac se acercaba más a ella con cada palabra. Mac no le respondió nada, solo se acerco más hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella. La estaba besando y con cada segundo que pasaba el beso se hacía más profundo y apasionado. Stella había puesto sus manos alrededor del cuello de Mac mientras que él tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella. Pasaron 5 minutos así antes de separarse, aunque ambos les pareció que fue más tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos y Mac hablo.

-Te amo Stella, lo echo desde el día en que te conocí, tenía que decírtelo o me iba a matar por dentro; Stella tu eres lo único que me hace feliz, por favor dime que tu también me amas o moriré - dijo Mac

Stella estaba en completo shock, ella también amaba a Mac, pero no estaba lista para escucharlo de él, además del hecho de que ella le tenía una fobia a las relaciones y había pasado muchos sustos en las anteriores con Frankie y Drew. Pero esto no le impidió devolverle en beso a Mac, el deseo de querer volver a probar sus labios era más grande y poderoso que ella. Luego de que se separaron ella salió corriendo, Mac la persiguió pero la perdió de vista. Stella ya había tomado un taxi en el estacionamiento.


	16. Las Inseguridades de Stella

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Capitulo 16**

**Las Inseguridades de Stella y la locura de Don**

En el taxi sus nervios subieron más y más, necesitaba hablar con alguien así que llamo a Angell y le dijo que la viera en su casa. Lo que Stella no sabía es que ella se aparecería con Don. Mac por su lado regreso a su casa, muy confundido y preocupado por la actuación de Stella.

Don y Angell llegaron a la casa de Stella en tiempo record y no se explicaban porque esta estaba tan alterada a las 3 am.

-Hola Stella, me tenias preocupada, que paso? - dijo Angell al entrar por la puerta

-Espero que sea importante porque son las 3am - dijo Don riendo

-Que haces aquí Don? - pregunto Stella

-Estaba conmigo cuando llamaste, solo ignóralo y dime que paso - dijo Angell

-Bueno para simplificarlo un poco Mac me beso y yo lo bese, dios ahora que hago? - dijo Stella desesperada

-Oh dios mío, qué lindo, pero una curiosidad, que demonios paso después de que Mac y tu dejaron el bar? - pregunto Angell

-Fuimos a cenar y luego a la playa, pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero que me digas es que debo hacer ahora? - dijo Stella

-Tu estas enamorada de él y el de ti; tú lo vuelves loco, así que no veo ningún problema aquí - dijo Don riendo

-1ero como sabes que lo vuelvo loco, 2do cuanto bebiste después de que me fui porque obviamente perdiste el juicio - dijo Stella seriamente

-Tranquila lo dijo para alterarte, el no bebió demasiado, está perfectamente cuerdo, y en cuanto lo de volver loco a Mac el mismo fue quien lo dijo, toda la CSI sabe que el está enamorado de ti - dijo Angell poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Stella

-No sé a quién voy a matar, si a ustedes por no decirme o a el por decirles semejante cosa a ustedes - dijo Stella furiosa

-En realidad me lo dijo a mí y a los chicos, nosotros fuimos quienes les contamos al resto - dijo Don serio tomando en cuenta lo molesta que estaba Stella

-Oh genial, chisme a costa de sus jefes - dijo Stella tumbándose sobre el sofá como si la situación no tuviera remedio

-Stella por amor de dios trata de calmarte y dormir que te prometo que mañana todo estará bien - dijo Angell

Stella hizo un gesto de aceptación a su sugerencia aunque ella no estaba convencida de nada de lo que Angell y Don decían. Don y Angell se fueron y a pesar de lo que estos le dijeron Stella no estaba dispuesta a esperar a la mañana siguiente para tomar acciones. Subió a su habitación, empaco una maleta, tomo su pasaporte y llamo a un taxi que la llevara en ese mismo instante al JFK. Al llegar Stella compro un boleto para el primer vuelo internacional que encontró, directo a Venecia-Italia. Ella solo quería escapar de Mac y lo sentimientos que sentía por él a toda costa.


	17. Tocados de la Cabeza

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Capitulo 17**

**Tocados de la Cabeza**

A la mañana siguiente en la CSI los recién comprometidos parecían muy contentos y el resto (a excepción de Don y Angell) parecían querer seguir la fiesta, pero al Mac darse cuenta que Stella no estaba se preocupo al igual que Angell y Don, aunque Don creyó que era buena idea jugar con Mac un rato.

-Chicos alguno de ustedes ha visto o hablado con Stella? - pregunto Mac

-Desde ayer a las 3am no la he visto mas - dijo Don y todos pusieron una cara de shock excepto Angell

-De que hablas Don? - pregunto Sheldon

-Si Mac sabemos lo que hiciste anoche y déjame decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti - dijo Angell dándole un abrazo

-Ya va lo que me están queriendo decir es que Stella les conto lo que paso anoche - dijo Mac sorprendido

- Si, con lujos y detalles - dijo Angell sonriendo

-Se puede saber de qué demonios están hablando ustedes 3? - pregunto Danny frustrado

-De paseo romántico de Mac y Stella anoche - dijo Don y todo quedaron en shock, incluso Mac y Angell

-Don empiezo a creer que Stella si tenía razón y tú estabas borracho anoche y aun lo estas - dijo Angell

-Es que considero todo esto ridículo; lo que quiero decir es que Mac estuvo bien en hacer lo que hizo y Stella está exagerando a pesar de que es obvio que ama a Mac, porque seamos honesto si no le importara no actuaria como lo hizo. Por cierto empiecen a investigar sus tarjetas porque si a esta altura no ha venido ni llamado esa ya debe estar fuera del país, ustedes saben exactamente porque lo digo - dijo Don seriamente pensando en cuando se fue a Grecia

-Adam ya lo escuchaste, tráeme los últimos movimientos de todas las tarjetas de Stella - dijo Mac y Adam salió directo a su laboratorio

-Angell, llamen a Evans y díganle que va a tener que quedarse a cargo de la CSI por unos días, porque ustedes y yo nos vamos a seguir a Stella - dijo Mac

-Que cosa?, pretendes que tomemos un avión a dios sabe donde para seguir a Stella solo porque ella y tu están tocados de la cabeza - dijo Jane alterada

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer, si Stella cree que cada vez que pasa algo puede salir huyendo está muy equivocada - dijo Mac

-Ok iremos a donde ella este - dijo Jane sin estar convencida de ello

A los 15 minutos Adam llego con el resultado de las tarjetas y las últimas compras de Stella había sido un boleto de Lufthansa con destino a Venecia y la reservación en un hotel llamado Bauer II Palazzo en la misma ciudad. Mac y sus CSI tomaron el jet de la CSI rumbo a Venecia. Era un largo vuelo de 15 horas.

Stella llego a Venecia a la 1am hora local y se dirigió directo al hotel a dormir un poco a pesar de que era incapaz de pegar un ojo.

A las 5am Mac y el resto de la CSI llego a Venecia; el auto del hotel ya estaba esperando a los chicos para llevarlos a hotel. En hotel después de registrarse en sus habitaciones era hora de buscar a Stella.

-Ok como no tenemos idea de en que habitación se encuentra, separémonos y busquémosla en las áreas comunes - dijo Don

-Ok quien la encuentre avisa al resto - dijo Adam

-Obvio estúpido - dijo Aiden y le dio un golpea a Adam en la cabeza mientras que todos tomaban diferentes direcciones

Stella se encontraba desayunando en la terraza, por suerte Mac había subido a esta y la vio, así que envío un mensaje a sus CSI y les pidió que lo dejaran solo con Stella y se fueran a divertir. Stella por su lado aun no había visto a Mac, estaba mas concentrada en su desayuno y la hermosa vista que en la personas alrededor. Mac se acerco a la mesa de Stella y le hablo para que ella lo notara.

-Me puedo sentar? - dijo Mac y Stella al verlo quedo en completo shock

-Te has vuelto loco? Que haces aquí? Me espías? Como sabias que yo estaba aquí? - dijo Stella tratando de conservar la calma

-No me he vuelto loco y estoy aquí porque no puedes huir de mí siempre y en cuanto al resto de las preguntas no creo que quieras saber la respuesta - dijo Mac

-Bueno no estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que dices no estar loco, perseguir a una persona hasta el otro lado del mundo definitivamente califica como locura - dijo Stella

-No perseguí a una persona cualquiera, sigo a la mujer que amo - dijo Mac. Stella no dijo nada, no podía, quería decirlo de regreso pero seguía sintiendo que era una locura y que jamás funcionaria. Después de un silencio un incomodo que a ambos les pareció una eternidad Stella por fin le dio a Mac una sugerencia.

-Mac podemos ir a mi habitación por favor, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar de nosotros, aunque la mayoría de la gente no entiende una palabra de lo que decimos - dijo Stella y este último comentario los hizo sonreír a ambos.

-Ok vamos - dijo Mac y siguió a Stella hasta su habitación.


	18. Tu también me vuelves loca

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Capitulo 18**

**Tú también me vuelves loca**

Al llegar Stella se puso en frente de Mac en todo el medio de la habitación y lo miro fijamente.

-Mac quiero que lo siguiente que te voy a decir te quede bien claro; no importa los sentimientos que podamos sentir uno por el otro nosotros no funcionaríamos como pareja - dijo Stella seriamente

-En serio, dame una razón que no sea el hecho de que tienes miedo de ser feliz; siempre quieres huir y en serio ya me harte, te seguiré hasta que entiendas que enamorarte, vivir y ser feliz no es un crimen - dijo Mac y Stella sabia que el tenia razón y de la frustración se tiro en el sofá y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su mejillas.

-Stella lo siento no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal - dijo Mac sentándose al lado de ella

-Es que tienes razón y odio cuando tienes razón (Stella se quedo en silencio un minuto y luego dijo) en serio tienes razón Mac - dijo Stella

-Si lo sé Stella ya me lo dijiste - dijo Mac

-No me refería a todo lo que dijiste sobre la vida y el amor, me refería a lo que dijiste sobre nosotros, te amo y después de todo lo que paso con Peyton me di cuenta que tu también me amas, creo que quería negarlo pero si me lo dices de frente no puedo negarlo más - dijo Stella viendo a Mac a los ojos

-Pellízcame por qué debo estar soñando porque tú jamás me das la razón sobre nada y además me dijiste que me amas - dijo Mac sorprendido y emocionado

-No te emociones mucho porque no volverá a pasar - dijo Stella sonriendo

-Ok, no hay problema; pero tengo una duda, esto donde nos deja a nosotros? - dijo Mac

-No sé porque, tal vez me has pegado tu locura en este momento pero en realidad estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que tú me pidas - dijo Stella moviéndose en el sofá hasta sentarse sobre las piernas de Mac

-Ok es oficial si no me pellizcas en serio creeré que estoy soñando - dijo Mac y aun no había terminado de decirlo cuando Stella le dio un pequeño pellizco en su brazo y este se sorprendió

-No me digas nada, tu lo pediste - dijo Stella riendo

-No lo iba a hacer (Y ambos rieron, luego Mac se enserio y dijo) Stella quiero que al menos lo intentemos y tengo completa fe en que esta relación funcionara porque te amo y sé que tu también, no estoy diciendo que crea que siempre será perfecto, pero sí que vale la pena - dijo Mac

-Una parte de mi cree que esto es una locura, pero otra parte de mi no puede negar mi gran amor así ti y esa parte es más fuerte, creo que debemos intentarlo, Mac en serio te amo - dijo Stella

-Eso me hace el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, Stella yo también te amo - dijo Mac y el y Stella se besaron. Era un beso tan dulce y a la vez tan apasionado, tanto Mac como Stella creían que sus corazones se le iban a salir del pecho en ese momento. Mac puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Stella mientras que ella metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él para sentir su piel.

-Mac te digo un secreto - dijo Stella

-Que corazón - dijo Mac

-Tú también me vuelves loca - dijo Stella y lo beso

-No sé quién te lo dijo, pero sea quien sea le daré un asenso - dijo Mac riendo y le devolvió el beso a Stella


	19. Listo para el Round 2?

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Advertencia: Contenido explicito adelante, si nos les gusta este tipo de situación pueden saltarse el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 19**

**Listo para el round 2?**

Mac empezó a acariciar la cara de Stella delicadamente con sus dedos y siguió bajando por todo su cuerpo, Stella por su lado empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y luego tirándola en el suelo. Mac levanto a Stella y la llevo a la cama donde le quito el vestido y beso cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

- No tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres - dijo Mac besándola

- Tú también eres muy sexy - dijo Stella quitándole el cinturón del pantalón y desabotonándolo.

Stella siguió desvistiendo a Mac, luego el separo su piernas y empezó a acariciarla y besarla ente sus muslos, Stella estaba gemía y estaba mojada. Mac subió un poco y introdujo un dedo en su vagina, quería llevarla al límite, con su otra mano apretaba sus senos, Stella estaba a punto de correrse, miraba al techo de la habitación mientras gritaba el nombre de Mac, estaba por tener un orgasmo muy intenso, en esa instante Mac la penetro con fuerza, Stella gimió de placer, los movimientos rápidos de Mac se intensificaban, ninguno de los dos podía controlarse, Mac la abrazo contra su cuerpo y la beso, ella regreso el beso mientras se aferraba a él con sus brazos y lo aruñaba.

- Maaaac me voyyy aaa correr – grito Stella

Mac metió puso sus manos en las nalgas de Stella y las apretó con fuerza, esto hizo que Stella gritara más fuerte, ambos estaban muy cerca de correrse. Ambos alcanzaron el climax al mismo tiempo, con unos orgasmos increíbles, jadeaban mientras se abrazaban uno al otro y se besaban suavemente.

- Eso fue increíble, te amo Stella – dijo Mac besándola

- Yo también te amo Mac, listo para el round 2? – dijo Stella con una sonrisa picara

- Yo siempre estoy listo – dijo Mac

Stella se subió encima de Mac y se metió la polla, comenzó a moverse con locura, con potencia y mucha profundidad, ansiosa haciendo muchos movimientos de de cadera, la rotaba, giraba, empujaba, parecía una diosa y ronroneaba como tigresa hasta que ambos estallaron en un nuevo orgasmo poderoso. Stella se dejo caer al lado de Mac y este la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo y se quedaron así tumbados en la cama por un rato.


	20. Juegos de Amor

**CSI: NY le pertence a Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, Jerry Bruckheimer y CBS. Aunque me gustaría ser la dueña, así Mac hubiera quedado con Stella y no con esa rubia que no me agrada.**

**Capitulo 20**

**Juegos de Amor **

A la hora del almuerzo Mac de repente recordó que sus CSI habían venido con él.

-Dios Stella debo llamar a los chicos para ver qué desastre están haciendo - dijo Mac con Stella aun en sus brazos

-Mac que tantos problemas pueden causar en la CSI con Evans hay - dijo Stella

-Cariño ellos vinieron conmigo, me preocupa los desastres que puedan hacer aquí - dijo Mac sonriendo

-Mamma mia como dirían aquí, diles para reunirnos para almorzar en el Pizzeria Megaone a ver qué demonios está haciendo esos niños - dijo Stella riendo

A medio día Mac, Stella y el resto de los CSI´s se reunieron en el restaurante que Stella había especificado. Inmediatamente tanto Mac como Stella notaron que Don, Danny y Adam habían estado bebiendo, dado que era obvio que estaban borrachos.

-Ves Stella, esta es exactamente la razón por la cual no los dejo solos en nuestra CSI - dijo Mac sonriéndole a Stella

-Bien, ya arreglaron todo lo que tenían que discutir y podemos volver a casa - dijo Jane

-Cuál es tu empeño en irte aguafiestas, si todos la estamos pasando súper - dijo Danny

-Que conste que es muy raro que esté de acuerdo con Danny, mas si esta borracho, pero ahorita creo que tiene razón, cual es la prisa en irte Jane, Venecia es preciosa, la pasaremos bien - dijo Stella

-Porque será que esto me suena a que no nos iremos pronto - dijo Jane

-Porque exactamente así es - dijo Mac

-Bueno y ustedes dos ya están juntos? - pregunto Don y todos lo miraron en shock

-Don en serio debería despedirte por insubordinado - dijo Mac seriamente aunque internamente solo bromeaba con el

-En serio Mac, pensé que le ibas a darle un asenso - dijo Stella riendo

-Ahh bueno si él es el de la frase eso cambia mucho las cosas - dijo Mac riendo

-De que están hablando? - pregunto Don nervioso

-Nada, cuestiones de jefes - dijo Mac

-Cierto ahora vamos a comer, me muero de hambre - dijo Stella

-Yo también - dijo Mac

-Y yo me pregunto porque - dijo Danny riendo

-Ok a él si lo podemos despedir - dijo Stella y todo rieron menos Danny

- Porque?; por descubrir el jueguito de amor que tienen montado ustedes dos - dijo Danny riendo

- No, por desobediente, además yo no lo llamaría juego de amor, diría que es un complicado juego de amor, tu sabes mucho sobre el tema dado que también tienes uno hace tiempo ya - dijo Mac y todos rieron incluyendo Danny

Todos se quedaron una semana en Venecia, visitando lugares turísticos como el Palazzo Ducale, la Plaza San Marcos, El Gran Canal, el Teatro La Fenice, y además divirtiéndose mucho, incluso Jane la paso muy bien. Mac y Stella por su parte al fin sentían que el mundo era bello y todo estaba en su lugar, por primera vez en muchos años se sentían plenamente felices.

**FIN**

**Nota: Espero les haya gustado la historia. Por favor escriban una review y díganme lo que piensan. Gracias. **


End file.
